Secret Weapon
Secret Weapon was a middleweight robot which competed in Season 5.0 of BattleBots, as well as BattleBots Rochester R3 in 2005. It was a four-wheel parallelogram-shaped robot, very similar to the first incarnation of Double Agent, with no active weapon. It didn't perform well in competition as it was too aggressive. This resulted in it losing three of its matches, and winning only two both by forfeit. Robot history Season 5.0 Secret Weapon's only known match was against Borris, though the pitting of who vs. who was a bit messed up at first and Secret Weapon was originally pitted against an unknown robot, who had forfeited. This match was quick, as Secret Weapon drove over, into Borris' spinning drum, where it took damage and broke down. Secret Weapon then tapped out, only 39 seconds into the fight. BattleBots Rochester R3 Secret Weapon's first fight was against Chaos Toaster. This fight started with Chaos toaster spinning up, and Secret Weapon immediately plowing into it, and getting a chunk of armor peeled up. It then rammed Chaos Toaster a few more times before taking Chaos Toaster to the wall. However once Chaos Toaster got free, it became clear that Secret Weapon was having radio issues, as it was periodically stalling, and only able to move back and forth. This allowed Chaos Toaster to come in, and slam the side of Secret Weapon with it's thwacking tail. Chaos Toaster then spun up, and delivered another solid hit to the side of Secret Weapon. It followed this up by getting under Secret Weapon, and driving it under the arena i beams in such a way that all four wheels were off of the ground. Secret Weapon was now immobilized, and was counted out, this meant that it was now in the losers bracket where it was scheduled to face Mr. Chuck a lot. However, Mr. Chuck a lot was too badly damaged from its previous fight with Falcon. This put Secret Weapon into the next round where it faced Terminal Velocity. This fight started with Secret Weapon immediately box rushing Terminal Velocity in an attempt to get to it before it got up to speed. This failed however, and Secret Weapon only wound up slamming itself into the wall at top speed. Terminal Velocity then delivered a hit that popped Secret Weapon into the air, and created a gouge in its top left armor. Terminal Velocity then attacked again, and ripped the entire front armor panel off of Secret Weapon's wedge, bending the frame before coming in for another attack which bent the frame even more. Terminal Velocity then lined up for another attack, and ripped even more armor off of Secret Weapon, which slammed into the side of Terminal Velocity. However Terminal Velocity then did a side on attack on Secret Weapon, this immobilized it, and Secret Weapon was counted out. This meant that Secret Weapon was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from New Jersey